


Raptor Wrangler

by AidenDorian



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dinosaurs, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenDorian/pseuds/AidenDorian
Summary: Baralai owns a theme park full of unusual creatures. Having to hire his one night stand to help with certain creatures, he has to deal with the repercussions.





	Raptor Wrangler

**Author's Note:**

> This is a strong AU. My younger sister actually helped me write this by throwing some ideas at me. I didn't beta this with anyone.

Gippal wiped the sweat off his forehead as he tinkered with his tranquilizer. He sat on the walkways above the young raptors he oversaw. He heard the squawking and green eyes shot to the four raptors below him.

“I don't have your rats with me Trauma,” he called down. 

The raptor squawked at him again. Gippal rolled his eyes. He mumbled something in Al Bhed before he stood up. The blond man walked down the metal plank. He eventually made his way to his tool shed. 

As soon as he set his tranquilizer gun down, he heard the door open.

“Raptor exhibit's not open today,” Gippal groaned.

“I know it's not. I'm the one who gave you that order,” a calm voice floated to his ears.

Gippal turned around to see a white-haired man standing at the door.

“So how are the Raptors today?”

“Impatient as always Baralai. I just came to grab their rats.”

With that being said, Gippal picked up the bucket of dead rats. He pushed past his boss. The slightly younger man followed behind him. He was curious to see what the man who worked for him was about to do.

Gippal let a whistle escape his mouth to get the raptors attention. He dropped the bucket onto the metal of the walkway. He grabbed one of the rats. The Raptors began to squawk all at the same time.

The blond-haired man grabbed a dark hand. Before Baralai could protest, the dead rodent was put into one of his hands. Gippal stepped behind him.

“Now you have to be careful with Romeo,” he whispered.

“Which one is he?”

“She's the one with the gray strip of scales on her head.”

White eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The darker man looked back at the raptor wrangler. The Al Bhed, of course, has his infamous grin. He nudged Baralai to the railing with his hips. A slight gasp slipped out of Baralai's mouth.

Gippal snapped his fingers to grab the raptors attention again, as the men had lost it. He grabbed the other man's wrist.

“Trauma this is for you,” he said as he helped Baralai throw out the rat.

A grimace made its home on Baralai's face.

“Gippal you know I don't like doing this,” he said, trying to remain his calm self.

“I know, but it helps get you out of that limited bubble you have. The Raptors are good for therapy,” Gippal said.

His grin turned into a gentle smile. The Al Bhed's smile dropped from his face when he heard a raptor snapping his jaw. He looked down to see the four raptors fighting over the rat.

Gippal took a step back from Baralai. Without hesitation, he jumped over the bar into the raptor pit. The executive shouted at him to get out. Of course, the other didn't listen to him. The blond quickly snapped his fingers, gaining all the raptors attention. He felt his heart rate quickly spike up.

“Romeo drop the rat,” he said sharply.

Gippal saw the raptor cock his head. He put up both of his hands and began to step away. He looked up to the other man. Green eyes met brown eyes.

“Throw a couple more down,” Gippal said, holding one of his hands up.

“No. That's crazy Gippal,” Baralai snapped at him.

Without much warning, a few rats landed in front of Gippal. Both men who had been arguing looked at the man that had appeared beside Baralai.

“He knows what he's doing Baralai,” Nooj said calmly, placing both hands on his cane.

The Al Bhed had found his way onto the walkway again. He brushed off the dirt from his pants.

“What're you doing here Nooj?” the blond asked. “Here to see if Ceanny will take off another limb?”

The older man shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

“I came to see how hard my job is going to be,” Nooj said with a small laugh.

Gippal raised an eyebrow as he looked at Baralai.

“I hope it's not my job 'Lai,” the Al Bhed said. “You know these raptors are imprinted on me.”

“The flying dinosaurs actually. They need some training,” Baralai said after a few moments. “I can't have you killed or anyone else by them.”

The blond growled and kicked the bucket of rodents by his feet. Just when he thought he had it made with Baralai and the silver-haired exec only.

“I promise I won't touch your raptors,” Nooj said as he watched Gippal throw his tantrum.

Baralai touched the blond's shoulder. He motioned for Nooj to leave. The tanned male made the other finally focus on him.

“I won't let him touch the raptors without your say,” Baralai said to the fuming Al Bhed.

“He better not,” Gippal said, turning around to walk away.

A sigh escaped Baralai's mouth. He grabbed the Al Bhed's hand to stop him.

“I'm going to come over later. That okay?” he asked, looking into green eyes.

“Come if you want. I don't fucking care,” Gippal said as he yanked his wrist away.

The blond stormed off to the small dirt bike he owned. He threw a leg over the seat of it. He gripped the handlebars as he drove away.

With the wind blowing in his face, Gippal found his way through the window roads to his small trailer. The Al Bhed got off his bike. He made his way into his humble home. Just as he eased himself onto the tattered couch, three sharp taps on the door reached his ears.

“Come in,” he groaned.

Green eyes watched his boss walk in.

“I see cleaning is still not your forte,” Baralai chuckled.

“You're giving jobs to old friends. Thought I was supposed to be the only one,” Gippal said, leaning forward.

“You were,” Baralai said, heading to the refrigerator.

The white-haired man pulled out a beer bottle. He walked over to the other man and sat down next to him. The Al Bhed looked at the young businessman.

“I didn't mean to invite Nooj to work here,” Baralai said as he took a swig of the beer.

“Don't beat yourself up over it,” Gippal replied, taking the bottle away from him.

He set it on the table in front of him. He made Baralai look at him by grabbing his chin. The Al Bhed's lips found the younger man's lips for a quick second.

“You owe me that from our last date,” he said, leaning back.

“And you owe me this drink,” the white-haired man said, grabbing the bottle.

Gippal smiled as he crossed one leg over the other. He watched the other man finish off his drink. The blond quickly grabbed the bottle and aimed it for the trash can.

Hearing the clink of the bottle going down the trash can, the Al Bhed leaned over and kissed Baralai once more. It was rougher than either could have expected. Gippal shoved Baralai back into the couch before taking off his shirt.

Baralai propped himself on his elbows before saying, “I don't think we should do this.”

“No one will know,” Gippal said with a smirk on his lips.

With little warning to the other man, the blond man moved his hand to the others clothed ball sack. A small gasp escaped the others mouth. Gippal moved his hand away before continuing to undress.

When he was fully undressed, he unbuttoned his boss’s shirt. He kissed the corner to the tanned man's mouth.

“It'll be alright,” he murmured.

Gippal glided the shirt off the other man's chest. Their lips came crashing together again. Tanned fingers ran through blond hair. Baralai's hand eventually went to his own pants. He managed to undo his belt before the Al Bhed helped him with pulling his pants down to his knees.

The blond dug his fingers into Baralai's underwear’s elastic band. A small growl escaped his mouth as their lips parted ways. Gippal sat up carefully. He took the other's underwear with his hands. A gasp exited the tanned man's mouth.

“Please,” Baralai moaned as Gippal wrapped his calloused fingers around his dick.

“Not yet,” the Al Bhed whispered as he jerked the other man off.

A slight moan escaped the tanned man's lips. Chuckling, Gippal stopped jerking him off. The blond began to probe the other's ass. He saw Baralai's stomach tense up.

The Al Bhed lightly kissed the others stomach lightly. It took a few minutes before he was done probing the others ass. Gippal kissed up Baralai's chest just before entering him.

Thrusting in and out of him, the blond-haired man smirked as Baralai let moan after moan escape his mouth. Both men let one final moan escape their mouths after climaxing a few minutes later. Gippal pulled out of the silver-haired man and sat on the edge of the couch.

“This doesn't change my mind,” Baralai mumbled as he propped himself up on his knees.

“Here I thought it would,” Gippal said as he picked up the trash that was on the small table in front of him.

The blond man stood up. He meandered his way to his trash can. His boss watched him from his spot on the couch. Baralai eventually sat all the way up on the couch. Golden eyes winced as he went to hang his legs over the edge of the cushion he was on.

“You didn't have to be rough,” he said as the Al Bhed walked over him.

Gippal smirked a bit. He kissed the silver-haired man's forehead.

“I did,” he said as he got his clothes on. “Sorry I have to leave. Need to check on my raptors.”

He grabbed a jacket from the table in front of his boss. Just as he got to the door of his trailer, he turned to Baralai.

“Will you be here when I get back?”

Baralai shrugged, saying, “It depends on if I'm able to move later.”

The Al Bhed let a chuckle escape his mouth. He turned back around and went to go check on the four raptors. He turned back around and went to go check on the four raptors. When he got to the raptor exhibit, he saw that Nooj was still there.

“Gippal you're back here,” Nook said as the Al Bhed stared him down.

“Just came to check on my raptors,” he said as he peered down to the raptor pit.

“Is this how you got them to like you?”

“The fact that I'm their alpha is why they tend to listen to me,” Gippal growled. “Why are you still here?”

Nooj shrugged and looked at the four raptors below them. There were sharp clicks coming from them. The wind began to pick up.

“Still hanging onto the dream that Baralai will come to you?” Gippal asked, raising an eyebrow to Nooj.

“No. I've moved on since coming to work here.”

“With Paine, I suppose.”

Nooj nodded a bit before saying, “I see he's also moved on. For that I am grateful.”

“I gotta get back to him now,” Gippal said as he turned away.

Heavy thoughts laid in his mind on his way home. The blond opened the door to his trailer.

“Made some food,” Baralai said as he looked up from his plate.

“Smells good,” Gippal said smiling at him.

Gippal sat down at the table next to Baralai. He quietly grabbed the others hand. He kissed it lightly.

“Thanks for letting me be your raptor wrangler.”

When those words hit the silver-haired man's ear, he smiled. 

He placed his free hand on the back of the other’s head. The tanned man brought the Al Bhed into a kiss.

“I'm glad I did."


End file.
